A Song
by Iovin-Iife
Summary: OKay so Maerad and Cadvan people! yup yup yup! cadvan gives maerad a gift... what is it? what does this all lead to?


**Okay, my last one wasn't good. And not really this one but that's okay :D . Thanks to PellinorFanatic, xkiagax, and Blackfir. I like this one so yeah… lol. Review please!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS (I wish) THEY BELONG TO ALISON CROGGON!!!**

_Creeeeeek!_

Maerad blinked open her eyes sheepishly. She heard the floor creek, and was instantly alert and awake. After planning to attack the Nameless One soon her thoughts have been jittery and _very_ alert. She sat up quickly only to feel her side hurt from the sudden quickness. The candle next to her flickered violently as she picked it up, trying to decipher what made that sound.

"Hello? Who's there? Name yourself." Maerad spoke, her voice shaky.

" Oh, Maerad. I'm dearly sorry, did I wake you?" she knew that voice, and instantly relaxed putting the candle down and slumping her shoulders.

"Oh, no, no. Its fine. Just been a bit scared, I guess." Maerad said breathlessly.

Cadvan let out a load old style Cadvan laugh and looked at her still chuckling. "Finally something scares the great unpredictable Maerad Of Pellinor!"

Maerad narrowed her eyes at him as he sobered up. "Sorry, I guess your going through a lot right now." He gave her a smirk smile.

The corners of Maerads mouth began to twitch. She couldn't stay mad at Cadvan. Nor would she.

The smile vanished from his face as he remembered what he was doing there.

"Right, uhm, I have…well I found this…. well uhm, here"

Maerads brows furrowed. And she looked at him questionly. _found what?_

He put on Cadvan's smile. _The_ smile. This smile only for her eyes it seemed. That bright, beautiful smile, and came over to her bed and sat.

Maerad just stared, in utter confusion. _Found? What have I lost?_  
She instantly turned her head to look for her lyre, giving her a whiplash for her reflexes. And fell back on her bed.

"Ow." Was all she said.

Suddenly, a warm ruff, but soft hand was on her cheek. That got her attention. She opened her eyes to confirm who, what, and where that hand was.

"Maerad, are you alright?" Cadvan's voice was louder then should be at this hour.

"Shh." She said as Cadvan nodded realizing his own voice. "Yes, yes. I'm fine." She sat up on her elbows and gave him a sweet and encouraging smile. Then it disappeared as she realized that his hand was still there. He removed it slowly as if regretting to. "You were saying?" He nodded, and looked down at his hand. Considering something in a small envelope before lifting it up for her to see.

It was a small envelope with a little bump in the middle. There was no writing on it. But it looked fancy and important. "Wha- what is it?" As she spoke he handed it over to her. Maerad started considering the weight. Her eyes finally left the envelopes and into Cadvans eyes. Her Questionable gaze left a smile on his face. "Just open it." He said still waiting for her find out her newfound piece of her history.

Maerad hastily opened up the envelope. Her fingers fending to open it without breaking it. She shook the gift and into her tiny pale hand fell a rusty red object shaped as a pellinor in sigma of a lily. Maerad snapped her head up, getting another whiplash but ignoring it this time. She stared up a Cadvan with utter disbelief, and confusion.

"Wha- what is it?" she whispered, as soon as she could find the strength and words to say.

He smiled ever so lightly. "It's a music player, Maerad." He hastily looked up into her eyes. "It's a specialty of Pellinor, they were thought to be gone." Then Cadvan gave her a huge smile, He couldn't help but brag, could he?

Cadvan reached out and turned the lily around three times then looked up at Maerad to see her expression. Maerad listened and a vision of her mother came to her. The song was beautiful; it cracked a couple times from the rust but kept up with the melody. She saw her home. The wide landscapes. Beautifully painted buildings, and she missed it. Overpowering emotions attacked her.

To Cadvans Surprise, she started crying. "Oh no Maerad! I'm sorry I didn't know it would affect you like this! I should have been more considerate, I should have known you would want to forget…."

Maerad looked up into his eyes, wet and red. The sight made his heart constrict. _Nice one Cadvan, now she'll defiantly return your feelings. Not that she ever would…._

A light smile came onto Maerads face and she started explaining. " Cadvan, I'm happy. Tha- Thank y- y- you…"

Cadvan said nothing, absolutely confused. She buried her face into his neck. He felt warm lips kiss his neck tenderly. Once…. Twice…. three times. Cadvan automatically straitened his back and held her tightly. After about five minutes of them curled together, Maerad, to Cadvans great grief, pulled away. Tears still stained her face. Maerad just stared at him wile he unconsciously started wiping the tears and hair from her face.

"Maerad," he gulped, _she won't feel the same you idiot! Do you want her to stay friends with you! Well this isn't helping!_  
"Mearad, I-I I must tell you something…"

Maerads face was calm, but her eyes blazed deep into his soul and heart.

There was a long pause, the silence finally got to Maerad. "Yes?" she inquired, moving closer to him. "What is it?" she breathed.

Cadvan, shocked by her closeness, couldn't speak. He opened his mouth but nothing came. After a wile he finally spoke. "I love you." He said it with more strength then he thought he had at the moment. Staring into her eyes dead on, never looking away.

Suddenly a thousand things happened at one for Maerad. _I love you_ Cadvan said. He _loved_ her. Emotions surged through her body like fire. Each one that passed she could not name. _What is this?_ She didn't understand. She thought of her memories with Cadvan. Gilman's cot, the hulls, the Wight, Enkir, Hem, Silvia and Malgorns house, the moment she thought he had passed beyond the gates, reuniting. Sad and yet unbelievably happy. Her trust in Cadvan, _was that love?_ Caring more about being with him then life,_ was that love? _How her heart almost jutted out of her chest when he touched her, _is that it? _ She was confused for a couple minutes and very silent not even moving. Cadvans thoughts stayed the same, _nice, very smooth. She won't even say anything! Now you blew it idiot!_

Cadvan finally found the courage to speak, he didn't want to put pressure on her, or cause her pain. " I'm sorry, I'll leave now. You should get some rest, I didn't mean to bother you." He smiled reassuring at her as he got up. His heart felt as if some on had stabbed him, but wouldn't die. Something grabbed his wrist, and he turned his head questionly.

Her eyes were still glued to the spot his eyes were before he got up. Her mouth open a little in shock. Her eyes wide, searching, shocked, fearful. She tugged a little bit and he sat back down. Maerad snapped out of her trance and met his gaze.

_Yes._ Maerad thought. _I do love him._

" Ca- Cadvan," she voice was dry and scratchy. Maerad tried to gulp down some spit so she could speak. "Cadvan." She repeated with more strength. "I'm still not sure of the ways of the heart."

Cadvans Heart instantly fell, and his gaze faltered and fell to the ground. "But," She continued. He looked back up, small hope in his eyes. "I'm almost sure that I'm in love with you. I love you Cadvan."

He fought back the impulse to lift her up and swing her around the room, to never let her go. But instead, everything was still silent.  
They hadn't noticed they were about an inch apart until they felt the warm breath on each other. Maerad looked shocked for a moment, and Cadvan just let out a soft and tender laugh.

"Maerad, I believe you just made me the happiest I've been in my life…"

Softly, but surly his arms rapped around her back. " I love you," he whispered again. Warm tender lips softly pressed to hers. Maerad expected fear to pass over her. But it didn't. Instead an unearthly passion flowed through her. He started to pull away after that little peck. Maerad instantly lifted her hands up into his hair, running through it while she pulled him wantonly towards her. First, Cadvan was shocked, then he reacted and his hands went to her neck and cheek.

They finally pulled apart, studying each other's faces carefully. Then Maerad rested her head on his chest. And they lied down silently. Cadvan stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head every now and then. "I love you." Maerad said, so quiet she was almost sure that he didn't hear. But a voice entered Maerads head before she slipped into unconsciousness. _As do I Maerad. With all my heart. Truly._

**Yes no maybe so? Well I liked it! Tehe tehe. Review please!!! I'll give you…. Warm milk and cookies!! Lots of hugs too!! :D**


End file.
